Dos cosas
by MyMi S.L
Summary: Hinata no es la mejor kunoichi, no es una digna heredera. Su hermana es mejor que ella. Pero Hanabi nunca obtendrá lo que ella obtuvo ese día junto a la cascada. Dos cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado, de la persona más inesperada. SasuHina by MyMi S.L


**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hinata miró de reojo a Hanabi. Su hermana sonrió de forma fingida al pasar a su lado.

Hanabi era cuatro años mas joven que ella. Y sin embargo su hermana menor era más madura, más habilidosa, más segura, más decidida, mejor kunoichi que ella. La hija perfecta para Hiashi Hyuuga. La sucesora perfecta para el Clan.

Pero Hanabi no tenía dos cosas que ella sí poseía. Dos cosas que tal vez nadie más tendría, algo que sólo ella había conseguido. Sin siquiera utilizar tecnicas ninjas.

Una sonrisa y un halago de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Flash back..._

El murmullo de la cascada adormecía a una chica de cabellos largos que yacía de forma apacible sobre el pasto verde. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la leve hinchazón en sus parpados señalaba que había llorado. De pronto, silenciosas y delgadas, una hilerilla de lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas blancas.

Hinata no quería saber nada de lo que pasaba en Konoha. Nada de lo que pasaba en el Clan Hyuuga. Estaba cansada de escuchar cuanto se avergonzaban de ella.

Era casi mediodía. Pero el sol del invierno era un sol que acariciaba con suavidad, que daba calidez, que le gustaba.

Había salido de la Mansión principal, mordiendose los labios para no llorar, para no humiilarse más delante de su padre.

Durante la mañana se había preparado un obento para comerlo despues de entrenar. Gyozas rellenas de res y onigiris con vegetales.

Había sonreído mientras las preparaba, sí habia algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa era de su toque en la cocina. Era my buena. No lo decía ella: Kiba, Shino y Naruto, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pálidas, se lo recordaban cada vez que comían algo que ella preparaba. Entonces la mirada adusta de su padre había robado su paz. Los ojos fríos con los que Hiashi la había mirado le hicieron como siempre ponerse nerviosa, derramando un vaso de té que tomaba. Su padre había hecho un gesto de total fastidio con la cabeza.

Entonces había comenzado a recriminarle como siempre lo mediocre que era su carrera como kunoichi y su avergonzante papel como futura cabeza del Clan. Mofandose mientras le decía que por lo menos cocinaba bien para que cuando terminara de sirvienta en el Souke, al fin iba a ser buena en algo. Ya que dudaba que mereciera ser su heredera, Hanabi era más merecedora del título que ella.

Y ella había asentido, en todo lo que le había dicho. Una vez más se había acobardado por la presencia de su padre. No soportando más, había salido huyendo de su casa.

- Ni siquiera tengo hambre. -dijo rompiendo el silencio del lugar mirado su almuerzo.

Sus parpados se abrieron dejando ver una lunas plateada inyectadas de dolor y pena. La mirada se le perdió en el camino constante y eterno de la cascada, llevando consigo hojas y ramillas. Y cual dos cascadas sus lagrimas corrían, intentando llevarse con ellas algo del peso que se anidaba en su pecho. Entonces quien menos esperaba llegó junto a ella.

Sasuke había estado observando a la chica Hyuuga desde lo alto de la cascada. Naruto le había hablado de ella. Le había dicho que era rara, algo extraña cuando hablaba con él. El pelinegro no podía entender como Naruto no se percataba que la chica rara esa se sentía atraida por él. Se veía que había llorado. Movido por no supo qué se había acercado.

- ¿Hablas sola Hinari? - le dijo con sus ojos vacíos.

- ¡Uchiha-san!- La vio sorprenderse y llevarse la manos a los ojos en un vano intento por limpiar sus lagrimas. Luego de unos momentos, agregó con un hilillo de voz, sonrojandose como un tomate.- Hi-Hinata. Mi nombre es Hinata.

Sasuke la miró sin emoción alguna. Maldita sea, por qué no le ponía atención a Naruto cuando hablaba. Se sentó a un lado, mirando el recipiente de tapa trasparente que estaba a un lado de la chica.

- ¿Estabas almorzando, "Hinata"? -dijo con su voz dura.

A la chica le hizo gracia que remarcara su nombre. Ella asintió. Momentaneamente, debido a esa presencia inesperada, se había olvidado de su pena. Sasuke Uchiha estaba lejos de ser un compañero parlachín como Kiba, pero era más o menos como su otro compañero, Shino. Callado, serio, taciturno.

- ¿Gus-gusta acompañarme? - comentó con educación.

No tenía una relación cercana con Sasuke, ni siquiera se hablaban. Pero él era amigo, el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun a quien ella tanto quería. Así que a pesar de lo que dijeran todos si Naruto-kun decía que el Uchiha era una buena persona, ella lo creía.

- ¿Tú hiciste tu obento? -ella confirmó con un gesto. Sonrojandose de nuevo.

Sasuke no la miró se dedicó a contemplar la cascada. Si la chica rara cocinaba como Sakura o Karin, lo mejor era negarse. Pero lo cierto era que no había desayunado aún y la comida se miraba tentadora.

Así que movido por la necesidad de su estomago, aceptó.

Hinata sacó de la bolsa que portaba un pequeño mantel. Lo colocó en medio de los dos. Luego abrió el recipiente, y el olor delicioso llegó coqueteando a la nariz de Sasuke. Ella se había dsiculpado por no traer más de unos palillos. Él había sugerido comer con los dedos.

Almorzaron en silencio, con las manos. Como si fueran dos amigos disfrutando de un día de campo. Sasuke sin darse cuenta había comido más de lo que su orgullo le permitía. Se había dicho que sólo probaría algo. Pero al final no pudo contenerse al degustar la comida tan sabrosa que la chica llevaba.

Luego de un rato y completamente satisfecho, Sasuke se recostó sobre el suelo. Se sentía levemente aletargado. Hinata recogió las cosas, guardandolas de nuevo. Agradecía internamente a Sasuke su compañía, y a pesar de que la había visto llorando no había comentado nada al respecto. Naruto tenía razón Sasuke no era tan mala persona como parecía. Sasuke Uchiha había pasado por situaciones muy duras. Terribles y dolorosas de niño, injustas y sumamente dificiles ahora de joven. Pero se mantenía imperturbable, como si fuera indestructible. Era admirable. Hinata sintió como si su presencia le inyectara seguridad.

El pelinegro se estiró, levantandose.

- Arigato, Hinata.- dijo el chico con sus particulares ojos vacíos.

- No fue nada, Uchiha-san.- contestó con serenidad. Ya se encontraba tranquila

- Sasuke, sólo Sasuke .- pidió mientras se alejaba.

- Hai... Sasuke- dijo al verlo marcharse

Antes de alejarse más él se giró hacia la chica que aun estaba sentada en el suelo.

- Hinata... Esa fue la comida mas deliciosa que he probado desde que regresé.- confesó totalmente serio.- Eres excelente cocinera, Omedetou. -sonrió levemente al mirarla.

Después de un salto desapareció en el bosque. Hinata supo que el comentario y el gesto final habían sido genuinos y no simple cortesía, porque los ojos de Sasuke había mirado de forma diferente

_...Fin Flash back_

Hinata se inclinó sobre el tatami, sentandose al lado derecho de su padre, en la reunión mensual del Souke. Aunque su padre le mirara con gesto frío, a ella no le amedrentaban esos ojos. Al lado izquierdo de su padre, Hanabi le miraba con arrogancia, y ella contestó esa mirada con una sonrisa serena. Su hermana pareció descolocarse. Hinata sintió una sensación satisfactoria al verla contrariarse.

Desde aquel día en la cascada, parecía como si algo de la fuerza y seguridad de Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera alojado en ella. Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos al pensar en la sonrisa y el el cumplido de Sasuke. Y cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón palpitaba al igual como lo hacia con Naruto.

La junta comenzó y los miembros del Souke se dedicaron a alabar y engloriar a Hanabi.

Sí, tal vez ella lo tenía todo, pensó la peliazul. Pero dudaba que algun día consiguiera esas dos cosas que ella había tenido ese día de Sasuke.

Un halago y una sonrisa. Dos cosas inigualables viniendo de alguien como él.

El corazón de Hinata volvió a saltar.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic. decidi hacer un sasuhina porque la pareja me gusta bastante, no es mi favorita pero me gusta. La realidad es que me costó mucho escribirlo, pero al final dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y me atreví a subirlo. Espero y guste.

Gracias por leer. Hasta luego.


End file.
